


Дотти

by creepysweater



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Зарисовка о жизни Дотти в приюте.





	Дотти

В помещении холодно, и девочка натягивает одеяло до самого носа. На этой неделе ее зовут Энни, а на прошлой — Катя. А еще за неделю до этого — Грета. Она привыкла, что у нее нет своего имени. Они все привыкли. Другие девочки тоже прячутся под одеялами, но согреться не так-то просто. Одеяла слишком тонкие, а зима за окном слишком морозная.

Энни закидывает край своего нетеплого покрывала на левую руку, прикованную к прутьям кровати, и считает до пяти, постепенно расслабляясь. Холод будто отступает, и девочка пытается заснуть. Веки слипаются, в сознании появляется приятная легкость. Из полудремы ее вырывает жалобное хныканье. Энни приподнимает голову и недобро смотрит на девочку с соседней койки.

— Заткнись и спи.

— Не могу, — шепчет девочка. На этой неделе ее зовут Бекки. — Мне холодно.

— Всем холодно. Все терпят.

— А я не могу.

Энни хочется дотянуться до ее кровати и ударить Бекки по шее, чтобы та вырубилась. Она неплохо владеет этим приемом. Но предусмотрительные надзиратели привинтили кровати на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, потому дотянуться для хорошего удара не очень просто. Энни размышляет, стоит ли ради тишины пожертвовать подушкой. Если постарается, то она сможет замахнуться и ударить ею так, чтобы Бекки задохнулась. Хоть на секунду. Девочка еще раз хныкнула. Кажется, за полгода пребывания здесь она еще не до конца привыкла к заведенным порядкам.

— Если ты не заткнешься, я завтра тебя убью, — говорит Энни.

Бекки замолкает. Кажется, даже не дышит. Но она, конечно, дышит. Они пусть и выносливые, но все же живые — им нужен и воздух, и пища. И сон. Вожделенная тишина снова окутывает Энни, и она чувствует легкость и тепло сна.  
***

— Приличные леди не ходят растрепанными, — говорит мадам Меткаф и со всей силы дергает девочку за светлую косу.

Девочка стискивает зубы от боли, но молчит. На этой неделе ее зовут Клара, а на прошлой ее звали Зина. А до этого — Энни.

— Переплетись, — велит надзирательница, и Клара тут же распускает волосы и принимается очень быстро плести новую косу.

Остальные девочки косятся на нее, но стойку «смирно» не нарушают. Только у Светы, стоящей рядом, немного сбивается дыхание, но она тут же из страха наказания его выравнивает. Несколько недель назад Свету звали Бекки, и тогда Клара хотела придушить ее подушкой. А сейчас она испытывает какое-то странное чувство, и ей хочется бросить косу и взять девочку за руку, чтобы успокоить. Но, разумеется, она этого не делает. Незачем лишний раз злить мадам Меткаф. Закрепив ленту, Клара принимает стойку смирно. Впереди еще долгий день тренировок, и думать о каких-то непонятных чувствах нет времени.  
***

Зоя просыпается еще до рассвета. В комнате уже почти светло, и можно различить кровати и спящих на ней, не щуря глаза. Зоя лежит в постели и смотрит в потолок, ловя последние мгновения тишины перед подъемом.

— Эй.

Девочка с соседней койки хитро ей улыбается. На этой неделе ее зовут Энни. Зоя вспоминает, что однажды ее тоже так звали. Целых семь дней. Энни протягивает ей стащенный с ужина кусок хлеба. Зоя как можно сильнее вытягивает свободную руку и принимает еду. И пусть хлеб жесткий и почти безвкусный, ей приятно.

— Ты ведь говорила неправду? — спрашивает Энни.

Зоя смотрит на соседку, сведя брови. Она не понимает, о чем речь.

— Ты бы не убила меня.

Энни так уверена в этом, что ее слова звучат не вопросом, а утверждением. Зоя продолжает жевать хлеб, который сначала царапает десны, но постепенно смягчается от слюны.

— Конечно, нет, — Зоя улыбается так же, как принцессы из мультфильмов, что показывает мадам Меткаф. Кажется, это называется «сладко».

Она почти не лукавит. Убивать Энни она не хочет. Но если будет надо, то даже не задумается. Однажды Зоя свернула шею на тренировке по приказу надзирательницы. Хотя та девочка, Тоня, ей нравилась. Она как-то заплела Зое диковинные косички — никто из остальных девочек так не умеет, и у Тони научиться не успел.

Зоя медленно расправляется с хлебом под пристальным взглядом Энни. Она едва успевает смахнуть с губ крошки, как дверь в комнату раскрывается, впуская мадам Меткаф.

— Подъем! — командует женщина и подходит к каждой койке, чтобы отстегнуть наручники.

Зоя привычно разминает затекшее за ночь запястье. Пока освобождают остальных, у нее есть пара минут на размышления. Она думает о том, как ей понравилось, что с ней поделились едой. Это было непривычно радостно. Как похвала мадам Меткаф, только лучше. А еще она думает, что надо бы тоже прихватить на ужине что-то для Энни.

Энни солнечно улыбается с соседней койки и трет руку. И глядя на нее, Зоя понимает, что совсем не хотела бы сворачивать ей шею. Она искренне надеется, что этого делать не придется. Хотя бы в ближайшее время.

— Умываться и на построение, — отдает команду надзирательница, и девочки строем идут в ванную комнату.

Впереди ждет долгий день, полный занятий и тренировок. Но Зоя уже всеми мыслями окунается в ужин — ей очень хочется что-нибудь сделать для Энни. Даже если это будет просто украденный хлеб. И пусть Зоя не совсем понимает, зачем это надо, но ей кажется, что так будет правильно.


End file.
